Ratso Catso Escapes From North Korea/Grounded For Double Infinity
Cast Ratso Catso Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Torippii Sorano Ramurin Makiba Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata James Midorihara Monica from Monica's Gang Fievel Mousekewitz The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe Tanya Mousekewitz Toni Toponi Jake the Kangaroo Mouse Basil Olivia Flaversham Mrs. Brisby Timothy Brisby Jenny McBride Justin the Rat Mario Luigi Wario Yoshi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Toad Toadette Toadsworth Sonic the Hedgehog Tails Prower Azura Mr. Dallas Principal Eric Weatherstar4000Video Jazzi Foo Custard Noodle Ka-Chung B.B. Jammies Transcript (July 29, 2017) Catso has a mischievous look on his face as he ran through the streets of Pyongyang, North Korea as Suspense - Demon Lair begin to play. Ratso Catso soon reached the Pyongyang International Airport and boarded an airplane for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA. (13 Hours and 35 Minutes later) Catso soon arrived back home in GoAnimate City, USA and he got off the plane and left the GoAnimate City International Omega Airport to head to his house. Ratso Catso: Yes! I am finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Home sweet home! Goodbye North Korea! Cut: To outside Ratso Catso's 3 story house Cut: To Ratso Catso's bedroom. Ratso Catso is on his computer Ratso Catso: I am going to make 2 videos and upload them to YouTube and I am going to make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of Kikko Hayashida, Kirinta Kusano, Sakurako Koinuma and Ms. Shikako Shikano after that. (1 hour and 55 minutes later) Shimajirō: Let me guess! Ratso Catso escaped from North Korea and brought The Avengers on DVD and made a grounded video out of Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama. Shimajirō: We knew Ratso Catso escaped from North Korea! Julie: Don't worry. I will kick his ass severely when he gets home. Ratso Catso: Um! (X22) I...went...to see...Sausage Party...at Regal Cinemas. Shimajirō: (in Scary Voice 2000% louder) OH!!! (X100) RATSO CATSO, HOW DARE YOU SEE SAUSAGE PARTY AT REGAL CINEMAS!!!! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO SEE IT!!!!! THAT'S IT!! YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR DOUBLE INFINITY!!!!!! Shimajirō: 1st, spankings! Shimano begins spanking Ratso Catso. This action is censored Mimirin: Next, slappings! Midorihara begins slapping Ratso Catso. This action is censored Kikko Hayashida: Next, ass beatings!! Hayashida begins giving Ratso Catso a very painful ass beating with stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored Akio Toriyama: Next, whack you with a belt! Toriyama began whacking Ratso Catso with a belt. This action is censored. Senichi Tanaka: Next, punches in the face!! Sakurako Koinuma: Next, punches in the chest! Koinuma began punching Ratso Catso's chest Shimajiro: And finally, Monica will put a nappy on you! Monica! Monica: What is it? Shimajiro: Monica, can you please put a nappy on Ratso Catso? Monica: All right, I will put a nappy on Ratso Catso! Ratso Catso: Oh no! Not nappies! (Script in progress) Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I am very mad at you for escaping from North Korea! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara! Start paying attention to all four of our shows! Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! You will become a fan of Mulan and that is final!! Mitsuo Kawashima: It's me, Mitsuo Kawashima! Start paying attention to The Lion King and that is a capital final! Ramurin: I am Ramurin Makiba! Me and my husband, Takeshi Ishida are extremely pissed off at you for escaping from North Korea! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida! I agree with my wife! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma! Don't even think about making foot fetish pictures out of me, orm else Senichi Tanaka will beat you up!! Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka! I agree with my girlfriend! Kikko Hayashida: I am Kikko Hayashida! I'm extremely hyper furious at you for making lots of foot fetish pictures out of me after you escaped from North Korea! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! Me and Kikko Hayashida will not tolerate your horrid habits!! Kirinta Kusano: Kirinta Kusano here. I am very mad at you for making lots of more foot fetish pictures out of me! You know they are foot porn pictures! Satomi Hiroyuki: I am Satomi Hiroyuki! I agree with Kirinta Kusano! Kento Koshiba: It's me, Kento Koshiba! I am sick and tired of you always not listening to us! Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama! If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of Kento Koshiba, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you! Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura! I am extremely furious at you for escaping from North Korea and saw Sausage Party at Regal Cinemas!! Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto! I'm extremely disappointed in you for escaping from North Korea! Shame on you! Mario: I'm Mario! You will be forced to play all Mario games until you win, or else I will shoot fireballs at you and you will scorch to death! Luigi: I'm Luigi! You will also play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win, or else I will shoot fireballs at you until you scorch to death! Wario: I'm Wario! If you dare trespass my castle or kill the WarioWare characters, I will barge at you! Yoshi: I'm Yoshi! If you dare try to kill my friends, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you make a grounded video out of me, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to take you to the Pride Lands! Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy! Don't you even think about destroying Peach's castle! Toad: I'm Toad. I'm 100% better than you! Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you make a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you. Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. You are worse and terrible than Rookie and Coin Bro. Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. You are bad student of mine for escaping from North Korea! Foo: Lastly, I'm Foo. I'll donate your stuff to the Save-Um Central. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to escape from North Korea! Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to escape from North Korea. If you do that for me... (his close-up shot of this red glowing eye is shown) ...I'll slice you up with a chainsaw! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you. (wike means like) Noodle: And I'm Noodle. I'm so fed up because you escaped from North Korea. Principal Eric: This will teach you a strong strict lesson. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of the life! You will now be stretched for escaping from North Korea! Catso is soon stretched Ratso Catso: No! (X30) Mr. Dallas: Good! Now you have been stretched! You won't be unstretched for massive punishment! Now James Midorihara and your mother will give you final punishments. James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning. If you call my 8 year old sister, Mimirin a crybaby again, Shimajirō is going to whack you harder with a belt!! Julie: Yes! I also arranged for a Songstress named Azura to come over and beat you up! Azura, beat him up! appears as Scary sound effects plays and she is ready to attack Ratso Catso head on Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days